In My Mouth
by frnksx0
Summary: PWP...? Not for the faint-hearted. Tala/Kai. Serious LEMON. YAOI GOODNESS! Rated M for obvious reasons. Disclaimer inside.


_First Fic and my first one-shot and guess what it is... PLAN ASS SMUT!  
>I wrote this and to say I wasn't slightly disgusted with myself, well... that would be a lie.<br>I know I wrote it, but you know when you're half way through writing something and then you re-read it and think, 'Shit, did I really just write that?'  
>Yeah, I got that feeling like, 12 times while writing this.<em>

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Beyblade, but if I did, Kai and Tala would be together, Bryan would have a boyfriend called Craig, Tyson wouldn't be the main character, there would be a lot more music put in, I wouldn't dub senarios (like when WyattSmith died in the Japanese episode, but he only went crazy in the English version), Kai would be bad ass and have a lip ring and he would always keep his stud in, Tala's eyes would look a little more like what they were in the first series (in the 3rd series they just plaing fucking creeped me out) and I'm pretty sure that's all I'd change... NO, WAIT, I'd give Rei a tail and neko-jin ears that would sit on top of his head, and he would look like a serious little kitten that Brooklyn would fall in love with. Yes, I said I'd have Brooklyn seme over Rei, got a problem with that?_

_Wow, that is a long disclaimer, looks like I'd change a few things huh?_

_I apologize now for any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, OCCness (lots of it), general scarring of the mind.  
>I'm sorry if some of it makes no sense... I've been studying for sixth-form and then I've been travelling three miles a day to get from my school back to my house and it's tiering stuff, so if some of it makes no sense, tell me whenif you review and I'll change it right away!  
>I'm telling you now, this one-shot isn't one for the faint-hearted, so I'm warning you now:<em>

_**THIS IS YAOI, HARDCORE FUCKING YAOI, I MEAN LIKE, SERIOUS FUCKING YAOI. I WARNED YOU, IT'S RIGHT HERE, IN BOLD, CAPS, ITALIC AND IT'S EVEN FUCKING UNDERLINED, IF YOU ARE SCARRED BY THIS, YOU CAN'T BLAME ME, THIS WARNING IS EXTREMELY NOTICEABLE!  
>HARDCORE YAOI.<br>HARDCORE YAOI.  
>HARDCORE YAOI.<br>HARDCORE YAOI.  
><em><strong>HARDCORE YAOI.<br>HARDCORE YAOI.  
>HARDCORE YAOI.<strong>_**_

_Okay, you get it? It's_**"HARDCORE**** YAOI"**I hope you don't faint or anything...__

* * *

><p>Late one afternoon after the G-Revs and Blitzkrieg Boys had finished training for the upcoming beyblade tournament, Kai made an excuse about a headache after lunch, giving Tala a meaningful look as he slipped out of the kitchen and heading for the attic of the dojo nobody knew about but Mr Granger, who rarely went up there anyway. Nobody, except Max, really gave a second look when the redhead got up to follow Kai.<p>

Kai didn't know how he'd be able to look Max or anyone as a matter of fact, in the face if he knew what Kai begged Tala to do to him the day before. That was why threatening to have the usually hyper blonde watch was one of Tala's favourite threats. As soon as they unlocked the door that lead to the stairs up to the attic and slipped inside, Kai slid to his knees. "You didn't come in my mouth yesterday," he whispered as Tala waited expectantly. "Can you please fuck me and come in my mouth?"

Tala thought for a moment, "I don't know that you deserve it," he said after a moment. "Can you give me a reason you deserve it?"

Kai's normally pale face turned red as he flushed, fumbling in his head for the words. He hadn't expected that response at all. He searched in his mind for the right answer. He'd been good that morning, but good wasn't generally reason enough for a reward. "I brought you coffee at the shoot?" he asked tentatively.

The older boy considered the answer for a moment before giving a quick nod. "The couch, slut." His voice was casual, soft.

Kai gave a small smile at the pet name, turning –still on his knees- and proceeding to crawl back toward the couch on the opposite side of the room. He moved quickly, not wanting Tala to step on his heels in his boots and find a reason to deny him. Tala sat down on the couch and spread his arms to cover the spaces either side of him, leaving the blunette still kneeling like a puppy. Tala didn't say a word, just glanced down at the crotch of his jeans and then waved his wrist in an almost dismissive gesture. His blue eyes moved around the dimly lit room, skimming titles of books and movies that were busy collecting dust on the shelves, making sure not to focus on Kai.

The younger boy scooted forward on the floor, placing himself between Tala's knees and reaching up to undo the fly on his skinny jeans, his fingers moving quickly, but sure, steady. His fingers hooked in the waistband and Tala lazily lifted his hips without a word or a glance so Kai could pull his jeans down along with his underwear. The blunette clasped his hands behind his back the way he knew Tala liked, nosing along the older boy's thigh until the tip of the redheads cock pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth, taking the head in, moaning as he licked the drop of precum from the slit.

Tala fisted a hand in Kai's hair, pushing him steadily, forcing the boy to take more. When Kai finally gagged, choking as Tala's cock tried to make its way past the opening of his throat, the older boy held him there for a few seconds before releasing him so he could catch his breath. "Good slut," he murmured appreciatively.

Kai gave a high pitched noise, almost like a mew, before wrapping his lips around Tala's erection and taking it into his mouth again, bobbing his head wildly, quickly, like he had no other desire in the world than to worship his boyfriend's dick. Fellatio as Communion. He moaned at the thought, the way it made him feel dirty, borderline disgusting.

"Enough," Tala said as Kai's tongue traced along the edge of the pulsing head. He didn't want to come before he'd fucked the boy senseless. "Stand," he said after Kai had pulled off, looking up at him expectantly. "First, you're going to prep yourself," Tala continued and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "I want you to turn around and bend over so I can watch. You can get lubricant."

Kai flushed red at the idea of bending over, exposing himself as wantonly as he pressed fingers inside himself. But he didn't argue, just moved quickly to the shelf and removed a cardboard box to fetch the bottle of lubrication.

"And you had better have removed all your clothes before you get back here." Tala said, idly stroking his cock in one hand and slowly unzipping his jacket as he waited.

The door to the attic wasn't locked and Mr Granger could walk in at any time; Kai remembered as he pulled his shirt over his head, hands hesitating before he began to take off his jeans. His stomach had a knot in it as he returned to the couch, wearing nothing but a worried expression and the faint bruises, bottle of lubricant in his hand. He gave a slight whimper to notify the elder that he was back.

The redhead stopped his strokes and sat up, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and letting the material fall off, leaving him bare chested –since he hadn't worn a shirt today. "Go ahead," Tala told him.

Kai glanced warily at the doorway before swallowing, turning to face the way Tala had told him to as he slicked his fingers up. He bent, feeling awkward and exposed, his cheeks turning a more pronounced shade of red as his hand reached back. He slipped two fingers inside hastily, wanting to hurry. Not only for the sake of not being caught but because he wanted Tala inside him now.

The older boy leaned forward and started to lazily palm his erection, watching contently as Kai violated himself, concentrating on the boy as if he were simply an interesting television programme. "Fuck yourself on them," he ordered.

Kai let loose an almost whine, but swallowed it down before the sound escaped. It wasn't a position conducive for such a thing but he knew better than to say so. His wrist and his back were starting to feel the beginnings of a dull ache as he pulled his fingers most of the way out before shoving them back in, trying to repeat it as fast as he could, feeling clumsy and unattractive.

"Another." Tala reached out, the pad of his thumb lightly skimming over a small mark that rested just where Kai's ass curved to meet the top of his thigh. The younger boy moaned at the touch, his slender hips pressing back instinctively. He let out a squeak when he felt Tala's open hand impact against him. "Behave yourself, whore," he ordered sternly, sitting back, sinking into the upholstery of the couch as he continued to watch.

Kai forced in his ring finger, biting his bottom lip. It wasn't the stretch; it was the angle. Maybe if he had reached between his legs . . . but it was too late to change it now. He moaned low in the back of his throat before letting a mew escape his slightly parted lips as his fingers brushed over his prostate.

Tala sat up at the noise, looking more alert. "That's enough, slut. Pull your fingers out and stand up straight." He smirked as Kai obeyed like the little slut he was, whimpering at the loss as his hands fell to his sides. "Listen to all my instructions before you move and listen to them carefully." He paused and waited for Kai to nod, "You're going to turn around and straddle me. I want you to put the head of my cock inside of you. And then you're going to hold yourself up on your own knees until you can't anymore. How long you hold will determine if you can come."

Kai winced. He'd thought this was a reward for good behaviour. Then again, he hadn't asked to come. He'd asked to be fucked and then he wanted to be able to taste Tala after. His fault for not being more specific. He turned, slowly, and stepped toward the couch, clumsily placing his legs on either side of Tala's hips. They were face to face, chest to chest. Kai had to lean forward and press his weight against the older boy in order to be able to grab the redheads' cock and position it at his entrance.

Tala's hands slid down Kai's lithe sides before moving to the boys back, grasping the boy's plump cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing him. Kai moaned, feeling like such a slut even though there was no one in the room that could admire the view. He pressed down, awkwardly, trying to press it in. His fingers slipped and he murmured an apology, avoiding Tala's icy eyes. Finally, after a minute of struggling and Tala's usual silence, it started to slide in. Kai moaned loudly, pressing down, the head of Tala's rock hard erection popping in easily. He wanted so much just to sit, impale himself on it, but he couldn't.

"Put your hands on my knees and arch your back, slut" Tala growled at him, hands now resting comfortably on Kai's well sculpted hips. "And keep your eyes on mine, open at all times, do you understand?"

Kai nodded, fumbling blindly for Tala's knees and leaning back, spine at an awkward angle. He hadn't understood until he was in the position. His arms were already taut and his back would start screaming in pain soon. Tala expected Kai's elbows to give out, not his knees. The boy whimpered, knowing that if he didn't earn an orgasm at this he probably wouldn't get one until the next day at the soonest. Tala absentmindedly licked his lips as he stared at Kai. The blunette's chest heaving as he took ragged breaths and his pert pink nipples stuck out in the air. The straining erection standing tall and dripping with precum that leaked out the slit and dripped down the pulsing cock. Tala inwardly moaned. Kai was such a beautiful creature. Kai was a creature that he had been able to tame. Kai was _his_ creature. Kai was his little _slut_, his little _whore_ who would do anything as long as it was just the two of them. Kai was a loyal puppy. Kai was Tala's loyal, slutty and whorish little puppy.

Kai started to count backward from one hundred in his mind every time he took a breath, hoping the numbers would help him focus on something else, imagining wooden beams in his arms that would keep them from falling. Tala's eyes darkened and bore into his own garnet orbs, as if they were searching, seeing inside him. Tala was frowning slightly. Kai whimpered, hoping that he hadn't somehow done something to upset him without knowing. He'd done everything Tala had said, hadn't he?

He'd gotten just past fifty when his palms slipped about half an inch back on Tala's knees. His eyes closed in shock as he tried to catch himself, but he could feel more of Tala's cock slipping into him. Not all, but enough. His bottom lip was trembling as he opened his eyes, that were now slightly wet, looking at Tala. He knew he'd messed up. Not with the hands, but with his eyes. The orders had been to hold him up for as long as he could, but to keep his eyes opened at all times. The older boy stared at him, the emotion on his face somewhere between disappointment and annoyance. "You might as well let go completely," he said. "You've already started."

Kai was desperate to apologize, to beg for forgiveness, but he didn't have permission to speak. He felt Tala's hands hooking into his elbows, pulling his arms away so he'd lose his support. Kai still tried to hold himself up, struggling against the angle. One of Tala's hands slipped from under him to press the older boy down by his shoulders. Kai choked back most of his screams he so desperately wanted to let out at the sudden impalement, trembling, shaking, tears stinging the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall.

Tala gave him the moment he needed, but not a second more, sharply lifting his hips as soon as he saw Kai's breathing steady out. The younger boy screamed outright that time, falling forward, face in Tala's shoulder as he felt his boyfriend's cock driving impossibly deeper into him. There were a few sharp thrusts, Kai shuddering each time until the movement stopped.

"Up," Tala said quickly.

Kai looked up him, not sure exactly what the other boy meant but pushing himself up, lifting himself off the elders cock and standing in front of Tala, eyes on the floor. The furniture in the room was thin and the room itself wasn't all that big. Tala glared at Kai, his eyes telling the blunette to stay on the floor, he really didn't want to allow Kai to kneel on the couch and rest his knees. Not after he'd closed his eyes. He leaned down, his lips against Kai's ear, his soft voice hot. "Stay here," he whispered. "Don't move; don't touch yourself, keep your palms to your sides. I'll be right back."

Kai nodded to show he understood, putting his hands at the position and lowering his head submissively as Tala left the space he previously vacated. The younger boy made sure all the blinds were closed and locked the attic door before quickly crossing the room again and clearing off the table that was conveniently pushed up against the wall and wouldn't move. When he went back to standing in front of Kai who was still in position. He followed Tala wordlessly when the boy said to.

"Bend over the table, palms up."

Kai did as he was told and Tala just stared for a moment, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend lent over the table. Kai leaned forward presenting his prepared ass to Tala, which was mostly its normal pale hue except for the ever faint bruising just where the cheeks began to curve into the thighs. That spanking had been almost a week ago. Kai had come without being touched after the seventy-second stroke. Then Tala had to punish him, again, for coming without permission. Kai hadn't complained.

Tala pressed the tip of his cock against Kai's entrance, fisting a hand in the boy's darker toned hair and tugging back, voice low as he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to make as little noise as possible, okay?" A faint nod. "Then you're going to suck my cock and not spill a drop when I come in your mouth. If you do it well enough, I'll finger you and let you come, understand?"

"Yes," Kai whispered as loudly as he could with his neck as taut as it was.

Tala pushed in without warning, hard and fast, entering Kai completely within seconds. The younger boy bit his bottom lip, trembling, whimpering almost unperceivably at the white hot pain. He pressed back against the intrusion and had to fight a small shriek as Tala's hand impacted against his ass. "Don't beg for it, slut," he snapped. "I'll fuck you how I want to fuck you."

Kai stopped rocking his hips, wanting to scream, hoping that hadn't been enough to lead to not being able to come. Tala stayed inside of him for a few more minutes, not moving, just teasing. And then the thrusts started. He'd pull it out all the way before thrusting back in, hard and fast, no rest or pause between the movements. Kai's fingers were trying to dig into the impossibly smooth surface of the table as he bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to make a sound.

He was doing a good job too, Tala had to admit. Just heavy breathing and the occasional whisper. No words, no moans. Lips staying closed. It was almost too good of a job, like no effort was required, so Tala slipped his hand between the boy's legs to start stroking at his cock.

Kai's grit his teeth together so hard his jaw started to ache. He could feel tears in his eyes as his body desperately wanted to let go and moan, give into the possibility of release right there. But he couldn't. They had an interview before sound check that day and how the hell was he supposed to sit still for an interview if his ass was raw from a spanking? He wished he could at least roll his head forward, stare at the table and try not to cry. But he couldn't with Tala's hand still fisted in his hair.

He sucked in a deep breath and then clenched his muscles around Tala's cock. It hurt, but he wanted it to. He could focus on the pain and ignore the pleasure or at least blur the two to the point where the pleasure wasn't so prominent. And Tala would come faster. Hopefully.

The older boy swore and Kai would have smiled if he had the strength to spare. "Jesus, whore," he breathed, fucking Kai harder, thrusts become shorter but sharper. "Are you trying to make me come?" he whispered in the blunette's ear. When the boy didn't say anything, he tugged harder on the hair. "Answer me."

"Yes," Kai choked out, trying not to moan.

"Why?" Tala asked voice calm.

Kai felt a sharp shiver pass down his spine. He couldn't tell the truth. Not the whole truth at least. "Want to taste it," he said instead, unable to fight the faintest noise as it escaped his throat. "Please?" he whimpered.

"You want my cock?" Tala teased, shoving in harder, faster, letting go of Kai's cock to dig fingernails into his hip instead. Hard enough to almost pierce the skin. "You want my fucking cock, slut?"

"In my mouth," Kai panted, thrusting back again, wanting the nails more, wanting the nails to grip him harder. He wanted it, just the tiniest droplets of blood from where the skin had barely broken. "In my mouth, Tal, please?"

When the older boy pulled out, he didn't even have to say a word. Kai immediately turned, going down to his knees and opening his mouth, hands clasped behind his back as he took the head –and then the rest- into his mouth. His head bobbed frantically, desperately, tongue sliding all over the skin. He mostly tasted the lube and then the faintest hint of bitterness. He knew he was still clean from the enema, but he didn't care. He felt like a dirty whore. He wanted to be a dirty whore. He took more into his mouth, holding himself there as he gagged, pulling off just to press down and choke himself again.

Tala's fingers were still in Kai's dark blue hair, but not as tight. His head rolled back for a minute, his eyes closed, and then he looked down, watching the beautiful spectacle. Kai, naked, on his knees, choking himself with the redheads' dick. And he was enjoying it, too, his hips rocking against friction they couldn't find. So eager, such a perfect little slut Kai was.

Tala had barely said the word "swallow" when Kai started to feel it the cock pulsate in his mouth. He pulled off, just enough to hold only the tip in his mouth, swallowing as he felt each droplet of the warm bitterness on his tongue. He continued sucking, swallowing, tasting until Tala told him stop and he pulled off, staring up expectantly, licking at his lips.

The older boy smiled softly, reaching down to run a thumb across Kai's bottom lip. His mouth was still parted and his breath was coming out in short, airy gasps. "I think," He said softly, "you've earned the right to come."

Kai didn't say anything, but inwardly he gave a sigh of relief.

"Hands and knees," Tala told him and the younger boy got into position without a moment of hesitation, watching Taka's feet disappear as the boy walked behind him. And then there were fingers. Three fingers immediately, Kai moaned out like a whore at the intrusion, the pain not as evident since he was still quite loose from the previous appendage that had been place inside of him. "You must stay quiet," Tala whispered, "but you can fuck yourself if you want."

Kai didn't have to be told twice, thrusting back hard, silently begging for another, which Tala gave him quickly. Four fingers. He felt full, but he could have taken more. If they'd had time, he would have asked for it, for Tala's whole hand up to the wrist, a whole fist inside of him. They didn't do that enough, Kai mused silently. It scared his boyfriend a bit.

The fingers were gone and Kai whimpered at the loss, turning to look over his shoulder, wondering what he'd done. "Start touching yourself," Tala told him. "I'll be right back. Face forward."

Kai groaned, shifting so he was resting his weight against the arm that he moved flat against the floor, his face almost on the linoleum as he moved his other hand between his legs, stroking himself quickly, but not too quickly, just enough to keep him there. Almost on the edge of no return, but not there yet. He wanted whatever Tala was thinking about, wanted the extra push. He wanted to be full when he shuddered and his muscles tightened.

And then Tala was back, kneeling on the floor behind Kai again. The younger boy tensed, waiting, nearly bleating like a sheep when he felt his boyfriend lean in and do nothing other than blow against his entrance. _Tease_, he wanted to say, voice dripping with malice. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't have anyway. He was waiting, expecting a shock at any moment.

It came in the form of a barely lubricated vibrator that Tala pressed into the hilt in one hard thrust before switching the vibrations onto high. "Come for me, slut," he said thickly.

Kai moaned low in his throat, thrusting back, wrist flying now, twisting on his cock and squeezing. He needed the release now. Oh, God. Tala was thrusting the toy in and out rapidly and Tala was choking on screams and bleats that he wasn't allowed to yell out, rocking his hips backward, not caring about looking like a whore. Tala knew he was one, so why be ashamed. It was too much, it wasn't enough, all blurred around the edges and he couldn't navigate his way out. Tears were forming in his eyes, leaking down the sides of his face. "P-Please," he choked out.

"Please what?" Tala asked without ceasing the thrusts.

Kai didn't know. He didn't know what he needed. He just needed it, whatever it was. He grits his teeth, still grinding back against the invasion, thumb sliding across the head of his cock. He was close, so close. And, yet, he couldn't bring himself there, not to that point. He gave a dry sob, not sure how to articulate what he needed since he was sure what it was.

Tala knew though, hand sliding around, slipping between Kai's parted legs. The blunette balanced himself on two hands again while Tala stroked him, working him there, the skin of someone else's hand just enough of an extra push. The older boy pressed the toy in as far as it would go, holding it there, twisting his wrist, leaning down to nip at the lobe of Kai's ear.

And he lost it. The boy fell forward, face in the linoleum, not caring as he shuddered and moaned and bleated and bucked on the floor, that his come was probably dripping on it, that Tala was fucking him with the toy against through the climax. His muscles were clenching on it so fucking tight that it hurt and Kai loved it. And then he collapsed, hands squeezed into fists. He was spent, completely and totally. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to move again.

Tala kissed him softly behind the ear and then turned the vibrator off, slowly pulling it out, setting it upright on the floor. "Let's get you to your bedroom baby," he murmured. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you." Kai couldn't respond to the words, just hooked his fingers into the skin of Tala's arm when his boyfriend lifted him up, tucking him in under the thin blanket and kissing his forehead. "I'll clean up," he said, "and then I'll come get you in an hour or so, okay? We can continue training once you've rested."

Kai gave a dazed nod.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you," the younger whispered back, voice indistinct.

"You're okay, right?" Tala asked, not overly concerned. Kai had a tendency to completely lose himself in the moment, drain himself of an energy he'd had stored. He smiled when his boyfriend gave a tired nod, closing his eyes. He looked so beautiful with his slate-blue bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat, his lip barely swollen from biting it.

* * *

><p><em>You okay there buddy?<br>Nothing wrong with your brain?  
>Did you like the little fluffy bit at the very very very end?<br>I didn't know how to end it, so I just left it at how it is... I might go back and change it I can think of anything to put there..._

_**Don't be a stranger, R&R?  
>Reading and not reviewing is concidered a crime.<br>**_

_I hope this fic hasn't scared you away from reading any of the fics I write in the future :)_

_Merci, au revoir!_


End file.
